


Points

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Moments in Time: A Close Up [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Exposition Heavy, F/M, Mama!Sakura, Papa!Itachi, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: 21 Pride: Points. He’d always be prideful, simply because of his upbringing. But not in himself, in his family.Moment in Time Drabble:Most saw Uchiha Itachi as a prideful person. And to an extent he was, but if it was in any way unnecessary then he wouldn’t waste time ridding himself of it.Right now though, there couldn’t be anyone prouder. He watched his sons and daughter practice together, still too young not to make a game of it shortly after. The first time they’d done this he’d almost stepped in until she stopped him “They’re kids, let them play. It’s the best way for them to learn quickly.”She was also a point of pride. She was everything he needed and wanted and then some. So bright and accomplished. A beautiful smile and a warm heart.He hoped their children would share some of those traits.





	Points

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.  
> I decided to make this one a sequel of #17 Family: Peace (Part 5).  
> And, since one of my lovely reviewers brought it up, I just wanted to clarify that when I put ‘four of his sons and daughter’ I don’t mean that literally there is four boys and one girl, I just didn’t feel like putting the names of the children there. Sorry if that confused anybody.

Hiewa’s birth had been in no way intentional. In fact, Itachi had never even planned on a life till death with Sakura let alone with a child as well. But when Sakura had conceived and told him about it, he’d found a part of him wanting to stay beside her – she’d vehemently refused the option of abortion and he never even brought it up – and the unborn child. When Hiewa was born and he’d held the boy as not even an hour-old infantile, he found the rest of him never wanting to even considering the idea of leaving either the mother or the child.

And with that vow to himself made, he changed all of his carefully laid plans. Changed the course he’d put Sasuke on – he’d never rectified that, but according to Sakura the younger Uchiha had found solace on his own – as well as the path he’d inadvertently ended up on as well.

And so, after Sakura had woken from her nap and she’d been discharged from the hospital, they’d rented a hotel so that they could set up a plan for their life together. She’d told him nearly the moment she woke there was no way she was going to live separately from him and they’d have to find a place to live.

Such a declaration upon waking would startle most, but he’d gotten used to her habit of doing that and so, had easily conceded as he rocked the sleeping baby in his arms.

When they’d settled into the hotel room and Sakura had set up a make-shift cradle for Hiewa they’d begun discussing options.

She’d offered Suna only to have him decline. Too many people recognized him there and just because she was the sister of the Kazekage’s best friend didn’t mean that said leader would let Itachi’s presence in his village go unchecked.

He’d offered Iwa. He’d never truly caused a problem for the place and it would be easy enough to stay under the radar. She vetoed that one with the reasoning that she had caused more than a few problems for its villagers and even threatened – very veiled but a threat all the same – the Tsuchikage. Not to mention that thanks to the Third Secret Ninja war, Iwa-nins couldn’t stand even the sight of a Konoha shinobi, former or not, and would be cause a commotion.

Konoha was off limits for the obvious reasons, though he had informed her that she would visit her home periodically. She’d raised an eyebrow at the command but didn’t protest with anything more than an exasperated shake of her head and a special sort of smile that only he could procure out of her.

Kumo had also been set on the table but just as the others had been turned down. The reason being that the Raikage was known to be short tempered and his brother was a jinchuriki. If Itachi was spotted, not only did the kill order cause a problem but the people would have motivation – however misplaced, though understandable – to carry out the order.

Which had left Kiri. Kiri itself had been discarded as a place to live but _Nami no Kuni_ had been decided on.

And with that it was simply a matter of getting there and finding a suitable home to reside in. When they had and the both of them had managed to set up a baby room for Hiewa, as that had taken precedence over everything else, Sakura had left to tell her home of the course of events in her life. That she was withdrawing from being a kunoichi, that she was moving to _Nami no Kuni_ and that she had given birth to a child but wouldn’t say who the father was. Eventually her family and teacher had conceded to all of those facts with the simple promise that she would visit frequently and when her Hiewa was old enough he would be brought with and would eventually be enrolled in the Ninja Academy should he want to.

Before Hiewa’s birth, Itachi hadn’t known what would happen, with so many possibilities he’d naturally assumed the worst. But when Sakura had returned, he’d marveled at how smoothly things had gone; how easily peace had overtaken both their lives and promised to keep them together until the end simply because of a newborn baby.

But he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He’d never, never even consider giving it up.

And with that the three of them lived happily together, years passed and Hiewa grew. When the boy was five Sakura was once more pregnant, twin boys. And three years after their birth she’d given birth to a baby girl.

It seemed almost unreal to him. Waking up to her everyday knowing she would never leave his side and would fight vehemently to keep her place. Waking to four children that adored and loved their parents with all their hearts. He found his vow to be the father his own never was come true more and more each day. Motherhood hadn’t changed Sakura in the slightest though; she still had a volatile temper and gentle hand.

And as he watched all four of his sons and daughter practice together, still too young not to make a game of it shortly after, he felt a strong sense of pride and love for all of them. Hiewa was already a chunin, what with the youngest of them already at the age of four and the other two would be graduating to genin within months. It had been tricky at first, to keep Hiewa mostly at home with them though still one of Konoha’s shinobi, but they’d managed to work it out without too much of a problem. Now the boy was an accomplished chunin well on his way to being more than just his parents’ pride. And his siblings were right behind him. He was the type of older brother Itachi had always wished to be but had never gotten the chance, though his son’s younger siblings were a lot more understanding than Sasuke had been. Granted they were all treated equally and given the same amount of attention and affection by both parents.

The first time Hiewa had turned a practice lesson into a game, Itachi had almost stepped in until Sakura stopped him, “He’s still a kid, let him play. Besides, children need a childhood, otherwise they find themselves with a lot of heartache eventually.” He’d turned the statement over in his mind and had eventually decided that she was right. He knew that his offspring would still face all sorts of problems and pains, but the one he had suffered didn’t have to be one of them. And it wouldn’t. They would grow up in the care of a loving family like Sakura had. And so he would join his son in the game Hiewa had made of the training so that it was angled more towards both learning and playing.

Sakura was also a point of pride. One he’d never forget or neglect. She was everything he needed and wanted and then some. So bright and accomplished. A beautiful smile and a warm heart. The love of his life and with the children accounted for they all were his life.

He hoped their children would share some of those traits. And perhaps a few of his own.


End file.
